


Gently

by cinderella81



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan watches Cassidy sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

I run a hand through his wild curls, watching him sleep. His face is serene when he’s asleep and I can’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss his forehead.  
  
“Mmmm … Logan,” Cassidy murmured, turning to face me.  
  
It took months, _months_ of soft touches and long talks before I could even touch Cassidy without him flinching. Shy smiles and brief touches when his brother Dick wasn’t looking. The first time we kissed I was shocked as hell. He caught me by surprise when the three of us were on some surfing trip. Now … his touches are a bit more confident and his kisses are … enthusiastic. He’s eager and I love how responsive he is.  
  
His eyes flutter open and I stare into them, wide and clouded with remnants of fear and embarrassment. “Hi,” I murmur.  
  
“You’re not sleeping,” Cassidy mumbled, resting a hand on my bare hip.  
  
“I wasn’t, no,” I reply.  
  
“Logan, were you watching me sleep?” Cassidy asked, stroking my hip.  
  
“Guilty,” I reply.  
  
“Logan,” Cassidy replies with a smile. “You can’t protect me from my dreams.”  
  
“I can try,” I say softly. I lean down and brush my lips against his, pulling him close to me. I run my hands up and down his back, feeling his ribs under my fingers. I feel his hands on my back as well, feel his fingers trace the scars I carry on the outside, scars that can’t even begin to match the scars Cass carries on the inside.  
  
“How long can you stay?” Cassidy asks softly.  
  
“Not long,” I reply softly. Dick doesn’t know I’m here … neither does Veronica.  
  
Cassidy sighs softly and nods. “I’ll … I’ll take whatever time I can get from you,” he says, kissing my collarbone. I can feel his long eyelashes against my skin and I gasp softly.  
  
“As much as I would love, love to explore this further,” I say softly.  
  
“I know,” Cassidy replies, resting his head on my chest. “Stay … until I fall asleep?“  
  
I stroke his hair and hum softly. “Of course,” I murmur. A few minutes later he’s breathing slow and deep, his body limp against mine. I extricate myself from his embrace and cover him with the blanket before grabbing my clothes.  
  
I spare one last look at Cassidy as I tug my sweater on. “Sweet dreams, Cass,” I whisper, resisting the urge to kiss him one last time. I know I can’t protect him all the time … doesn’t make me stop trying.  
 

 


End file.
